


сириус.

by mauvehoodie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvehoodie/pseuds/mauvehoodie
Summary: про смутно цитрусовые сигареты и сверхновые, крошку феликса, который слишком много думает и плюшево-доброго, мудрого бан чана.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	сириус.

джисон тянет феликса в их "берлогу" за рукав свитера, в субботу, в половине шестого. для феликса это уже давно не первый раз, и все там, кажутся уже даже какие-то свои и немного родные, но все равно от чего-то совсем чуточку боязно. крошка феликс кусает губы и канючит, говоря, что дома приставка и могли бы сейчас с ханом вдвоем играть в нид фор спид. там как раз новые миссии добавили.  
а джисон дует щеки и хмурится так, как только он один и умеет и спрашивает через плечо, отчего младший каждый раз так отнекивается. 

августовское солнце почти не греет, путаясь в только что выкрашенных в красный прядях феликса, целуя веснушчатые щеки. а феликс прячет едва алеющий кончик носа в вороте очередного абсолютно нелепого и неприлично большого, но самого любимого свитера крупной вязки.  
бан чан встречает их на пороге все той же совершенно непонятной постройки, что и всегда, и говорит, что в этом свете у феликса глаза еще красивее. 

каждое такое "еще красивее" для маленького ли заканчивается новым сердечным приступом и еще одной монеткой в копилку под названием "почему феликс ли никогда больше не появится в дурацком убежище".  
и это страшное и очень грозное "никогда" продлится не больше недели, потому что джисон снова разноется, мол, без крошки ликси все совсем не так и все какие-то грустные, ну же, пойдем со мной, ну пожалуйста и в конце вытаращит свои и так большие беличьи глаза. а феликсу достаточно всего одной молочной шоколадки, чтобы потерять хотя бы какие-то силы на сопротивление. и убежище на самом деле, совсем не дурацкое. там хорошо, уютно и даже спокойно, что для феликса сущая редкость и большое сокровище. вот, например, чанбин недавно притащил новую мангу, дорогую просто до ужаса (феликс над ней даже дышать боялся первое время), но кошмарно интересную, минхо после трех сигарет снова пытался вести диалоги о чем-то высоком и неподвластном, которые поддержать способен один только феликс на всем белом свете, у хенджина тот-самый-обещанный-плейлист с тоннами новой невероятной музыки.  
но каким бы хорошим и манящим все это не было, каждый раз мысли феликса упираются в очень серьезное и вот уж точно совершенно дурацкое. 

если вчитываться глубже и говорить конкретнее, причина в одном, безусловно высшей степени дурацком, по экспертному мнению феликса, австралийце - бан чане. разобравшись в вопросе можно понять, что сам по себе кристофер, конечно, ни в чем не виновен, но вот его излюбленное "золотой мальчик", большие, теплые ладони и, самое страшное и драматичное, улыбка с, о господи боже, ямочками, абсолютно точно - да. кристофер, наверное и сам не понимает своего величия в контексте влияния, оказываемого на феликса. у него в глазах теряются тысячи звезд, а голос похож на тягучую, еще горячую карамель и весь он, сам по себе, для младшего будто теплый плед в который хочется завернуться и никогда-никогда не расставаться, но мама не дает, говоря, что этот конкретный - для праздников, и вообще, феликс же обязательно его чем-нибудь заляпает. 

и от этого феликсу, пожалуй, больше всего страшно. ведь чан-хен такой хороший, правильно-добрый и абсолютно все понимающий, а самое (лучшее)худшее — заботливый до слез на треугольниках ресниц ли. и, кажется даже чистый, в переносном смысле конечно, но душа его такая теплая и широкая, она, наверное, не безгрешная и чистота ее тоже не девственная, но до дрожи в кончиках пальцев особенная. и если бы человеческие души в виде особенности имели цвет, то у чановой был бы обязательно искряще-чистый, не такой, что глазам больно смотреть, а тот от которого тепло по венам растекается и ты плавишься во всепоглощающей неге от этого ненавязчивого свечения, настолько тебе хорошо. 

феликс курит очередную тонкую и легкую, с какой-то смутно цитрусовой, чем-то горчащей кнопкой, просто потому что так хотя бы немного легче. за окном моросит совсем уже осенний, а над кружкой, в которой кофе слишком сладкий, да и к тому же с корицей, клубится едва различимыми витиеватыми струйками пар. на улице совсем холодно и ли крепче заворачивается в мамин плюшевый халат, отвоеванный еще в момент, когда он съезжал на отдельную квартиру. у него на ногтях лак в первые за несколько лет монотонно-черный, на кончиках некрасиво облупившийся, но ли видит в этом какую-то свою, болезненную романтику и смывать это наваждение как-то вообще не хочется. 

у феликса вместо пепельницы старая пластмассовая упаковка из-под "несквика" и это, наверное многое может о нем сказать, ровно так же как его глаза, потемневшие от мыслей совсем безрадостных, но становящиеся "еще красивее" в закатном солнце субботы, в половину шестого. 

феликсу кажется, что хуже человека для предмета влюбленности, чем бан чан просто невозможно найти. не потому что кристофер плохой или не такой, как надо, в этом, наверное, все беды феликса. потому что чан-хен, он ровно какой нужно, ни секундой лучше, ни хуже. ли думает, что если бы родственные души все таки существовали в их мире, то его был бы чан. и, скорее всего, у чана была бы еще одна родственная душа, хоть это и парадоксально, потому что феликс, он ровно противоположно крису абсолютно некрасиво не тот, что нужен. ведь феликс, он же маленький и кошмарно, неправильно исковерканный. у него эти веснушки дурацкие, которые глупые даже больше, чем сам ли, и не подходящие ему от слова "совсем", у него несуразно острые полечи, тоже усыпанные этими отвратительными бледно-коричневыми точками. феликс совсем ничего не смыслит в жизни, в отличие от чана у которого, пожалуй, на девять из десяти ситуаций сразу найдется решение (иногда феликс думает, что чан может и десятую решить, просто нужно чуть больше времени). 

а феликс, он не такой. он много ошибается, шутит невпопад и до ужаса глупо, говорит все не к месту и не по теме, феликс попросту боится своими руками свет чана загубить. не специально, конечно, но у него пальцы грубые, перепачканные серым карандашным грифелем вперемешку с татуировочной краской и касаться такими чановой души ему кажется первой степени преступлением. 

экран телефона феликса загорается отражая глупое "джисонни", как имя контакта звонящего, а феликс думает, что хана уже давно пора переименовать на что-нибудь более правдоподобное. джисон тарахтит что-то громко и быстро, оттого совсем непонятно и феликс ни на секунду за ним не поспевает. он бормочет что-то про пугающе прогрессирующую гиперактивность у некоторых представителей грызунов, хан, очевидно отсылки не понимает, но гордо сообщает, что он в семи минутах от квартиры феликса, на что ли тяжело вздыхает, представляя цветастый ураган у себя на пороге.  
вместо сопливо-слащавого "джисонни" на месте контакта красуется лаконичное, но многозначительно емкое "хомяк". 

ураган обещано появляется через семь минут и тридцать три секунды, каждую из которых феликс от скуки отсчитывает на таймере. джисон снова смотрит своими по-беличьи огромными глазами, обрамленными смешными треугольниками ресниц от уличной мороси и констатирует, что феликс не появлялся в убежище 

(черт его побери, это убежище, думает феликс),

уже две с лишним недели. он говорит, что хенджин слезно просил прийти, что они правда скучают, что, в конце концов, от лета осталось всего ничего и август и так холодный, просто кошмарно, да и от кого из них вообще можно бегать, а самое главное, зачем. у джисона в глазах слишком много знания и непонимания одновременно, но что важнее всего: феликс совсем не находит в них осуждения, хотя прекрасно знает, что хан, скорее всего, уже даже больше, чем догадывается о том, что феликс до сих пор признавать боится.  
и феликсу так хочется сказать, что ему страшно, что его дурацкая любовь, она хену совсем не нужна, что он боится, что чан не прогонит, но будет смотреть по-другому, холодно и отталкивающе, боится в ответ услышать до ужаса отвратительное "ты хороший, правда, но как друг", боится, боится, боится, боится. но феликс молчит и смотрит, просто смотрит джисону в глаза пытаясь передать всю свою агонию так, как если бы джисон был телепатом со стажем. и джисон, конечно, совсем не телепат, но смотрит так, будто все эти чувства известны ему лучше, чем его собственные пять пальцев. 

джисон тянет феликса в их "берлогу" за рукав толстовки, в воскресенье, в начале седьмого. для феликса это уже давно не первый раз, и все там, кажутся уже даже какие-то свои и немного родные, но все равно от чего-то совсем (не)чуточку боязно. крошка феликс кусает губы и канючит, говоря, что дома приставка и могли бы сейчас с ханом вдвоем играть в нид фор спид. там как раз новые миссии добавили. 

солнце выглядывает из-за туч только когда они подходят к непонятной формы строению, окрашивая небо в пурпурно-алый, путаясь в грязно-красных, вымывшихся прядях феликса и целуя его прямо в замерший кончик носа, который он не успел спрятать в капюшоне толстовки. чан не встречает их на пороге и феликсу от этого совсем чуть-чуть тоскливо. 

внутри все по-старому: те же стены с криво повешенными плакатами, тот же стол, с кучей дурацкой аппаратуры, разве что, на книжных полках пивных банок прибавилось штуки на четыре. хенджин обнимает феликса до хрустящих позвонков и суставов и пищит на ухо что-то нечленораздельное, чанбин улыбается, салютуя знаком "пис", а минхо-хен, сидящий на прокуренном диване, поодаль от беснующихся младших, глазами отвечает на так и не озвученный феликсом вопрос. вокруг шумно и много. феликс совсем немножечко задыхается. 

чан объявляется спустя пару часов, с двумя огромными пакетами, в которых, как выясняется позже, тонны еды на любой вкус и цвет, наперевес и по феликсу лишь мажет взглядом. и от этого тоже, самую малость обидно и тянет под ребрами, но феликс только улыбается, делая вид, что слушает рассказ чанбина самым внимательнейшим образом. 

кристофер вылавливает феликса из общего кома эмоций, смеха и шума (где совершенно не ясно, кто смеется, кто шутит, а кто потерялся в собственных эмоциях и падает, спотыкаясь о глупые чувства), когда джисон предлагает пройти ту же миссию в третий раз подряд. он бросает короткое "не хочешь пройтись?" и, дожидаясь кивка уводит младшего из душного и шумного помещения, уводит от джисона, уводит от единственного спасения и все, о чем думает феликс — это, что руку помощи вот сейчас точно никто не протянет. и феликс утонет окончательно. 

оставаться наедине с чаном это одно из самых любимых и одновременно ненавистных занятий феликса, потому что с хеном действительно интересно и можно узнать бесчисленное множество нового, но так, черт возьми, страшно. и страшно все потому же, без возможности сбежать или спрятаться феликс останется безоружным, словно открытая книга, которую кристофер может в любой момент прочитать, узнать все самые темные тайны. а может выбросить, сдать в макулатуру, проигнорировать, книжный феликс может попросту не зацепить чана сюжетом и он пройдет мимо, и это нормально, наверное, не каждому же человеку в сюжет феликса влюбляться, но просто очень больно. потому что феликс не хочет, чтобы каждый, его волнует лишь чан и это тоже — страшно (иногда ли кажется, что к тому же не слишком здорово, но он упорно игнорирует этот факт).  
они идут в тишине, нарушаемой лишь изредка проезжающими мимо машинами, мерцанием звезд и улыбками чана, которые, все по тому же скромному, но экспертному мнению феликса, звучат подобно песням ангелов. 

чан приводит феликса на заброшенное футбольное поле, то же, что и всегда, потому что с него лучше всего видно звездное небо. сейчас, когда закатное солнце давно за горизонтом, на небосводе лишь острый серп молодого месяца и миллионы миллиардов звезд и созвездий:

\- знаешь, - чан сидит прямо на странном резиновом покрытии (местами протершимся, образуя на поле странные асфальтные лужи), опираясь на него же руками, заведенными чуть за спину, и смотрит вверх, туда, где темнота, холод и неизвестность, - сириус — самая яркая звезда на нашем небосводе, которую видно абсолютно всегда, с любой точки земли, кроме, разве что, самых северных областей, - у чана в глазах отражаются несметные галактики и феликс никогда в жизни не видел ничего красивее. 

\- знаю, - эхом отражает младший, - а еще сириус — белый карлик, который, если найдется еще один такой, станет сверхновой. - феликс сидит на толстовке старшего (чану стоило титанических усилий заставить младшего это сделать), чтобы ненароком не простудился. чан улыбается ярче всех этих звед, честное слово чан для феликса улыбается даже ярче, чем сириус. у феликса кружится голова, как если бы он выкурил пару-тройку тех тонких, с какой-то смутно цитрусовой, чем-то горчащей кнопкой и сердце колотится загнанной синицей. 

\- а еще у сириуса спектральный класс а1, - чан отрывается от звездного неба, ввинчиваясь взглядом феликсу куда-то в веснушчатую скулу. - сможешь найти? 

\- кого? - феликса ведет откровенно, он резко дергается, пугаясь непривычной близости старшего. кончики пальцев мелко подрагивают. 

\- ну, сириус, кого же еще, - чан смеется тихо, почти беззвучно, а феликсу кажется, что у него в душе встречаются два белых карлика. 

ли поднимает глаза к небу, сосредоточенно хмурясь: - вот он? - феликс указательным пальцем тычет куда-то рядом с поясом ориона, а чан смеется чуть громче, наклоняясь к самому уху младшего и хватая его руку своей. феликсу кажется, что по своей неосторожности, он может пальцем ненароком небо продырявить. 

\- нет, погоди, - чан говорит почти шепотом, а его дыхание щекочет шею, - сириус чуть ниже и левее, - он двигает руку феликса в своей, - вот, да, - маленькая ладошка с указательным пальцем в сером карандашном грифеле и татуировочной краске указывает на самую яркую на нашем небосводе звезду. - здесь, - чан едва не мажет губами, за ухом и немного ниже, отстраняясь, на каких то пару сантиметров и обнимая феликса под ребрами. феликс, кажется, совсем не помнит как дышать. у него сердце отдает оглушающим гулом в висках, мысли путаются, и ему так тепло и противоречиво спокойно в руках чана, что если бы он мог, он бы остановил время ровно на этом моменте навечно. 

сколько они так сидят, слушая тишину и сверчков феликс не знает, но чан улыбается, так словно поют тысячи ангелов и ему этого достаточно. немного позже, когда они пьют зеленый чай из термоса, который чан все это время таскал с собой, феликс вдруг вспоминает: - хен, а ты же ведь так и не рассказал про спектральную классификацию звезд, - он прикусывает кончик указательного пальца, смотря куда-то мимо чана, лишь бы не пересечься с ним взглядами. 

\- правда? о боже, как я мог совершить подобное преступление, - чан шутит, наверное, а феликсу от всего, что распирает изнутри совсем немного хочется плакать. - ну смотри, - чан начинает долгое и, безусловно интересное, но сложное объяснение про то, что основных классов всего семь, что называются они o, b, a, f, g, k, m, что а — самые сильные и рассказывает много чего еще, но феликс совсем выпадает из реальности, залипая на его губах, и совсем пропускает момент когда чан говорит: - а знаешь, как легче всего запомнить классы? - в его глазах мелькает что-то невообразимо хитрое и неуловимое. - oh, be a fine guy, kiss me, - и улыбается, так обворожительно, что, феликс уверен, будь у его сердца воля, оно бы само вышло из его груди прямо к чановым ногам. 

феликс конкретно зависает, а когда до него доходит смысл услышанного его щеки становятся цвета его волос и он пищит едва слышное, запинающееся "чего", испуганно смотря на чана. родной язык кажется каким-то далеким, странным и непонятным.  
чан тянет феликса на себя, поднимая на ноги. они стоят непозволительно близко, настолько, что феликс может ощущать дыхание чана на своих ресницах. рука кристофера замирает в трех миллиметрах от скулы младшего и касается ее лишь после слабого кивка на едва слышное "можно?".

\- ты знал, что у тебя на щеке кассиопея? - чан невесомо проводит большим пальцем от одной кремово-коричневой точки до другой. - невероятно красиво. - и феликс кивает, в согласии, сам не понимая, с чем, но он смотрит на чана долго и не моргая и у старшего в глазах рождаются галактики, а душа чистая, как перья на крыльях ангелов. и правда, невероятно красиво. 

вокруг тишина раздирающая слух до противного писка, а чан настолько близко, что феликсу кажется,что старший может слышать его оглушительно громкое в этом общем молчании и быстрое, словно заяц убегающий от смертельной опасности, сердце. и феликсу страшно, потому что он ничего со своим непослушным сердцем сделать не может. чан тянется ближе, а феликс понимает, что совсем перестал дышать. чан касается его лбом своим чуть надавливая и смотрит. 

глаза в глаза.  
а у феликса в душе, белые карлики сталкиваются в разрушающем взрыве.

\- можно я тебя поцелую? - старший шепчет одними губами так, чтобы никто во всем мире, кроме крошки феликса не услышал, и у феликса в ушах звенит и гудит где-то, все там же, под ребрами, а перед глазами белая пелена и бан чан. везде. вокруг, в душе, в сердце, голове. повсеместно. один только бан чан. который, дожидаясь робкого, ломанного, еще более тихого и сиплого "да" разрушает последнюю стену между ними, осторожно, так, словно феликс фарфоровый, накрывает его губы своими. 

чан на вкус как лето, горячий малиновый чай и свобода, ветром запутавшаяся в волосах. у него губы мягкие и горячие с одной только трещинкой ровно посередине, он обнимает феликса за талию и притягивает ближе (хотя кажется, что еще ближе невозможно физически), скрепляя собственные руки в замок у младшего за спиной.  
феликс на вкус как сигареты с какой-то смутно цитрусовой, чем-то горчащей кнопкой, отчаяние и ливень в августе, будящий в шесть тринадцать утра. он обнимает чана за шею, зарываясь пальцами в блондинистые волосы на затылке, а по его щеке скатывается крошечная, будто он сам, и чистая, словно родниковая вода в декабре, слеза. 

чан улыбается в поцелуй, а у феликса в душе рождается сверхновая.


End file.
